gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki
}} Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki (機動武闘伝Gガンダム龍騎, Kidō Butōden Ji Gandamu Ryuki, Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki) is an anime television series created by Sunrise, and is the sequel to 1994's . Set 6 years after the events of the original series, the story focuses on the 1st Neo Gundam Fight, the first of a new kind of Gundam Fight after the events of the 13th Gundam Fight, as well as the actions of those in the shadows who seek to manipulate mankind's destiny and potential and how Neo-Japan's new Gundam Fighter must learn the fate of other fighters from all over the world disappearing, and the truth to who he is. Synopsis After the thirteenth Gundam Fight concluded, with the destruction of the , much had to be contemplated about the Gundam Fight and its future, as well as how the idea had led to the possibility of someone seeking more power and that power corrupting the country it represented. The colonies also had gotten to see the devastation they had wrought on the Earth as a means to avoid war, and so putting their differences aside, the colonies worked to establish a new United Nations on Earth, to ensure that the people of Earth had a voice as well among the ruling classes of the colonies. In addition, they began plans to form groups led by Dr. in the hopes to revitalize the planet they all had called home, as well as finding a new way to move forward with the Gundam Fight. It was then established, looking to the Olympics of old as possibility and promise, that the Gundam Fight would not be about who rules the colonies as a means to avoid war, but who would be able to prove themselves to be the best of the best, as a way to inspire unity and camaraderie through the spirit of competition. Thus, the idea of the Neo Gundam Fight was established, set to be established 6 years from the end of the 13th Gundam Fight. However, in the shadows, a clandestine group who has tried to guide mankind's destiny to only allow the strong to thrive above all else has been watching, and sees these new ideas as threats, and that their goals must be achieved in ways they had steadily been doing, but now must move ahead. 6 years have passed, and it is now Future Century 66, and the curtain is raising on the first Neo Gundam Fight. However, in the last 6 years, as much progress has been made to restore the Earth as well as to establish the new kind of peace with the colonies, martial artists and Gundam Fighters still alive from past Gundam Fights have been disappearing without a trace, with the United Colonies Federation as well as the Neo UN worrying what it could mean. With one of their brightest fighters, having been among the missing along with his allies in the Shuffle Alliance, Neo Japan has decided to go with their new Gundam Fighter, Hareta Yuki, and his support crew Jun and Mitsuki Mikado, to participate in the Survival Eleven of the Neo Gundam Fight, hoping to find clues to the missing fighters and bring them home. But what Hareta is also going to discover on this journey is the answer to the one biggest question he has; "Who Am I?" Characters * Hareta Yuki * Jun Mikado * Mitsumi Mikado * Spike Mason * Lin Rue Chao * Maria Louise * Demitri Kroizigt * Nadeshiko Yuki * The Master * : Neo Japan's previous Gundam Fighter, the King of Hearts in the Shuffle Alliance and the current Gundam Fighter to hold the title of Gundam of Gundams. After the Gundam Fight concluded, he and Rain returned to Earth and married, before taking some time off then returning to the Neo Japan colony. Soon, the two had children, Sekai, currently 6 years old, and Mirai, currently 4 years old. Sometime before the Neo Gundam Fight would begin, Domon disappeared while on a training journey. His being found is the main focus of Hareta's mission in the Neo Gundam Fight, besides securing Neo Japan's position in the finals. Domon is voiced by Tomokazu Seki in Japanese, and Matthew Mercer in English. * : Domon's former support crew and now his wife of 6 years. Though Domon has disappeared, Rain has faith he will be found. Seeing what Hareta is capable of, she cares for him as if he was like her actual family and is supportive of him along with her and Domon's children, Sekai and Mirai. Rain is voiced by Yuri Amano in Japanese, and Lauren Landa in English. * : Neo America's world champion boxer, the Queen of Spades in the Shuffle Alliance and former Gundam Fighter for Neo America. Stepping out of the Gundam Fight spotlight to focus on his boxing career, he was the last along with Domon of the Shuffle Alliance to disappear, with the two each seeking their own ways to find their missing allies and other martial artists and former Gundam Fighters who have disappeared. Chibodee is voiced by Hochu Otsuka in Japanese, and Ian Sinclair in English. * : Neo China's former Gundam Fighter and the Ace of Clubs in the Shuffle Alliance. Of all his old friends, Sai has been quite busy these last few years with bringing the rise of a new generation of Shaolin in his goal to revive the Shaolin Temple. Like the others, he too has been missing since the Organization took him for their experiments. Sai is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in Japanese, and Johnny Yong Bosch in English. * : Neo France's former Gundam Fighter, a loyal knight to the end, and the Jack of Diamonds in the Shuffle Alliance. George had been asked to guide a new faction of defense for the Neo French nation. He had disappeared second of the Shuffle Alliance, primarily thanks to the machinations of the Organization's agents in Neo France's government. George is voiced by Takumi Yamazaki in Japanese, and David Vincent in English. * : Neo Russia's former Gundam Fighter, an infamous but honorable space pirate, and the Black Joker in the Shuffle Alliance. Argo had been the first to disappear of the Shuffle Alliance, with his being taken by the Organization (albeit not without a fight) while his crew and he were on Mars. Argo is voiced by Hidenari Ugaki in Japanese, and Jamieson Price in English. * : Still the mysterious narrator, he begins each episode with "I would like to, if I may..." as well as explaining about the Neo Gundam Fight, our heroes, as well as recapping previous events to the viewers and preparing the previews for the next episode. As always, Stalker begins the episode following his recap with "Let's get things started! Gundam Fight All Set! Ready! GO!!" Stalker is voiced by Yosuke Akimoto in Japanese, and Patrick Seitz in English. * : Born Shuuji Kurosu, Domon's teacher, the master of Tohofuhai (the School of the Undefeated of the East), and Hareta's "father" through half of his DNA. Though he's been dead for so long, Master Asia still remains a big part of the story in both Domon's feelings of guilt over how he failed to understand what his master's goals were, as well as Hareta being connected to him thanks to the Organization's experiments. There are times Master Asia appears before Hareta in spirit, though whether this is Hareta's own consciousness or the actual spirit of Master Asia is unknown. Master Asia is voiced by Yosuke Akimoto in Japanese, and Richard Epcar in English. * : Neo Sweden's previous and current Gundam Fighter and a close friend to Domon. Now choosing to be Neo Sweden's Gundam Fighter of her own accord, Allenby also works closely with the Gundam Federation in the search for the missing martial artists, and aids Hareta and his friends on this task, given her own experience with experimentation. Allenby is voiced by Narumi Hidaka in Japanese, and Kira Buckland in English. * : After his work with the Devil Gundam Crisis, and his also wishing to better Neo Japan's relationship with the rest of the colonies, the Neo Japanese government had made Chairman Karato into Prime Minister, and his action with the revived Gundam Foundation allowed a more united front, and the rise of the Neo Gundam Fight. Though at first unsure about Hareta's taking Domon's place in the Neo Gundam Fight, he soon sees the young man has the potential to succeed. Karato is voiced by Shin Aomori in Japanese, and Doug Stone in English. * : Domon's father, Rain's father-in-law, and Hareta's father figure, Dr. Raizo Kasshu found Hareta wandering the streets of the Neo Japan colony after the Gundam Fight and once the colony had been repaired after he was helped by the young man from some punks causing chaos. Taking him in, Dr. Kasshu saw what Hareta was capable of, and believed in him due to the compassion he has and his heart as well. He was the one who had suggested Hareta to test pilot the Ryuki Gundam, and also endorsing Hareta to take his son's place when Domon disappeared. Now, he offers moral and emotional support to Hareta while he's traveling in the Neo Gundam Fight. Dr. Kasshu is voiced by Toru Okawa in Japanese, and Keith Silverstein in English. * The Organization: The mysterious clandestine group that has hid in the shadows for centuries and guided the history of mankind to aim to make humanity stronger than the Organization believes them to be, they are in motion in the Neo Gundam Fight as well as having figures in key positions in many world governments, hoping to control what they can do. They are divided into many segments, led by the Master. Below him is the Triumvirate, the three signs of Despair, Greed, and Death, who represent the leadership under the Master, and guide the underlings known as the Numbers. Among their works, the Organization has done heavy genetics research, which culminated in many genetically enhanced soldiers. Their mission involves kidnapping various martial artists in the hopes to find the right kind of DNA to make the ultimate soldiers for their goals. The Organization also uses a unique drug dubbed "GRIP" to be able to influence people under the will of the Master, a method they use on the captured Shuffle Alliance and other martial artists they captured to use them as enforcers besides their own minions who are Gundam Fighters. Mobile Weapons * NGF1-NJX001 Ryuki Gundam * NGF1-NAX001 Soldier Gundam * NGF1-NCX001 Tiger Gundam * NGF1-NFX001 Gundam Fleur * NGF1-NRX001 Megalo Gundam * * * * * * * Episodes * Episode 1: The Neo Gundam Fight Begins! * Episode 2: Lumpini Gundam's Muay Thai * Episode 3: High Speed Battle in the Mediterranean * Episode 4: Legacy of a Gundam Fighter * Episode 5: Tears in the Snow * Episode 6: The Duty of a Soldier * Episode 7: The Wild Kung Fu Girl Hits the Scene! * Episode 8: Warrior Princess Maria Louise * Episode 9: The Maggot's Nest * Episode 10: Hareta's Progress * Episode 11: Standoff in the Desert * Episode 12: Mystery of the German Kunoichi * Episode 13: Revenge or Justice? * Episode 14: The Power of Nothingness and the Old Monk * Episode 15: The Deathly Phantom * Episode 16: Despair Abound * Episode 17: Revelation * Episode 18: The End of Despair * Episode 19: The End of Hareta's Search * Episode 20: Hareta vs. the Shuffle Alliance * Episode 21: Clash of Generations * Episode 22: Enter The Master * Episode 23: GRIP and the Organization's Goal * Episode 24: Fight to the Finish with the Organization - Round 1 * Episode 25: Fight to the Finish with the Organization - Round 2 * Episode 26: Fight to the Finish with the Organization - Final Round * Episode 27: To Tokyo, and the Neo Gundam Fight Finals! * Episode 28: Hareta's First Round Battle * Episode 29: The Power of Nothingness vs. the Arts of Mandala * Episode 30: Awakening of the Hado Trivia * This series pays homage to as well as other series in the Gundam multiverse, be it in terms of character designs, inspiration for character names, Mobile Weapons, or even special attacks. * Mobile Weapons from the G Gundam manga and Super-Class! Mobile Fighter G Gundam are featured in G Gundam Ryuki, either as creations of their Gundam Fighter's respective nation, or the creations of the Organization for the brainwashed Gundam Fighters of their respective nation.